


Potter, a Virgin?

by bigbangvip2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangvip2/pseuds/bigbangvip2
Summary: Harry's biggest fear is not dementors or Voldemort anymore, but he certainly is afraid of someone finding out his secret. One day, when he goes to the Room of Requirement to find Malfoy in a compromising position.





	Potter, a Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.

The war was over and so was Harry Potter's life. But that was only if the entire Wizarding World found out of his embarrassing secret. Every night in his eight year dorms, he would hear heavy grunts that would be from one of the boys beds because they had forgotten to put a silencing charm on the curtains surrounding them and high pitched whimpers. In the mornings, he would meet a blushing anonymous girl who would hastily grab her clothes and run out. It surprised him that everyone would be sex thirsty and even more surprising that the mystery girls were all from Neville's bed. Ron had Hermione, and they would always put up a silencing charm. Dean and Seamus were gay, and had no problem experimenting with each other.  
The boys pestered Harry endlessly asking him who he brought to the dorms at night, and the girls looked hopefully at him in the hallways, as if thinking they fit Harry's preferences. The year started horribly, with Romilda Vane jumping onto him with overlined lips and thick red lipstick that would never go off without a special charm. He got away from the revolting girl with the lipstick stuck onto his robes and cheeks, but Hermione thankfully charmed it away without a blink of her eye.   
When asked on how she would know the spell, she replied, "Don't you think I would have looked up how to get rid of specific things if I'm friends with Harry Potter?"   
This earned Ron a hastily stopped giggle and a sharp rap on the head from Harry.  
Ron had been in a good mood since the war died down, even with the death of Fred. He would talk to more people, smile more confidently, and not blush as much as he did in the past. Hermione claimed that he had grown confident over the year but Harry said it was popularity that was doing the job.   
Classes were harder and even more difficult than the last time Harry had been in school. The eight years and the seventh years were put together in classes and it made competition even harder. Of course Hermione would still be the smartest witch in school, but Harry and Ron were slightly put out that their class rank fell from average to mediocre.   
Now that Snape was gone, and no more DADA teachers would die of mysterious ways, Headmistress McGonagall appointed Ivan Earnley, a man who traveled with werewolves and vampires, and apparently was well acquainted with Dumbledore. But he was as twitchy and nervous as Quirrell had been in Harry's first year. Hermione thought Professor Earnley was an amazing teacher but Ron thought he wasn't so good.   
That's because Professor Earnley is good looking.


End file.
